The other side of the mirror
by NaviD
Summary: Bella works for a publishing company and part time at the Cullen family restaurant. there is this huge mirror that reflects on the diners that Bella usually cleans. what happens when that mirror is double sided? Enter Edward Cullen, 22 and in love w/Bella
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!! LET ME REPEAT IT SLOWLY I- DO- NOT- OWN- ANY- OF -THESE- CHARACTERS!!! I WISH I DID THOUGH! LUCKY STEPHANIE MEYER

summary:Edward and Bella have lived next door to each other all their lives but never had a chance to sit down and get to know each other. The Cullen family owns many business's across the country and a famous french Restaurant. what happens when the most wanted man in America wants Bella and only looks at her through the other side of a giant double sided mirror.  
I do not own the twilight characters but do use the characters. lucky stephanie meyer.

Ch. 1 long lived crush  
I am Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, brother too Jasper and Emmett Cullen, and wanted by the women in Washington. Many people think of me as a player because that's what the magazines and newspapers write. I love having companies spread over the world and knowing people know who I am but I also hate not being able to go out with a decent girl because no one wants me for me everyone wants me for money. My mom Esme owns a restaurant she calls Le Tapis Rouge it's a very elegant restaurant named by my great grand parent who lived in France, hence the name being French translated to English it means the red carpet. They started it with hopes of it becoming big and loved by all the important people in the states, Esme did just that by advertising it and now many "important people" like celebrities and authority figures come to eat. My mom was poor when she met my father, Carlisle fell in love with her and both of their parents agreed so here we are.

"Having fun looking at the girl of you dreams" Jasper said strolling in casually.

"Jazz I am hopeless aren't I?" I asked him. See there was this girl who worked at my restaurant, actually Esme was in love with Bella because she was her late best friend Renee's daughter. My attraction started when I first saw her at the age of 6 and she was only 5, yeah yeah young love, but she never noticed me. I would see her playing at our school and I remembered sharing crayons with her whenever Em and Jazz weren't around.

*flashback*

I had just gotten a break from Emmett and Jasper who were currently watching power rangers the movies (that is the best movie ever) and ms. Wonderful told us to do something because she was grading papers for her 6th grade class.

"hi Bella" I said shyly, I went to sit in the green chair while she sat in the blue.

"hi Edward" she looked up "Do you want to draw something?" she was playing with her hands.

"yeah that sounds like a lot of fun" I grinned like I had one a whole batch of cookies. We pulled a piece of paper out and some crayons to start drawing. In the middle of our session I saw her looking for some more colors

.  
"here Bella" I said passing her the crayon box, " we can both use the crayons." I passed her the box and she kindly accepted them.  
10 minutes later….

"hey Ederd…can I see what your drawing?"

"yup" she sat closer to me and we exchanged papers.

"wow that's a pretty sun Ederd" Bella said smiling."

"really" I grinned cheekily as she nodded.

*end of flashback*

I know who likes someone after they share crayons with her…but as she got older I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to be with her. And then high school came around and I got pushed up because Emmett was super popular and Bella was left to fend for herself. I was always happy she had Alice and Rosalie to befriend with, Jasper being a year younger than me but still in my grade along with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie because all of them were either to smart or made the age mark to be in the our class. Jasper also had a slight crush on Alice and Emmett had a crush on Rosalie but we never talked to the much because we were in the popular crowd and the weren't. Bringing me back to the future, Bella liked to look over herself but that wasn't going to happen with Esme and Sarah being with her. She was currently working for a Publishing company and working part time here. And every day she would clean the large mirror that reflected our guest, but she didn't know that this was a double sided mirror that we got to look over the people. That was were I got to see her because I didn't have enough power to go up her and ask her out.

BPOV  
"welcome to our restaurant Mr. and Mrs. Banks!, do you have a reservation?" I asked sweetly. I loved working here. Oh I didn't even get to introduce myself, I am Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella. I work at two places, full time at a publishing company and part time here taking calls, calculating the expenses, and occasionally cleaning up.

"yes" Mr. Banks answered me. I looked down the list and found their name with the number 4 across it.

"are two more people joining you tonight?" I asked walking them to an empty table.

"yes! My daughter and her husband are coming down to see us! All the way from Italy." I smiled to them but I didn't feel it . This happened so many times to them, they would make reservations for 4 and then the other 2 never came.

"that's nice… well our waiters will be out with your preferable wine" I walked away with hope that their daughter would make it.

"Angela" I called from the podium.

"yes" Angela was my partner here at the restaurant and I don't know where I would be without her today.

"it's the Banks!" I smiled knowing that wall I had to say. I was walking through the tables when I heard the usual gossip going around.

"Janice did you know Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are single?" the girl said. Great more people talking about the three famous sons of America.

"Yeah I did Laurice they are like the cutest things on this planet." one of them leaned toward the mirror and fixed her hair. Wait I hadn't clean that! Another thing to do.

"well whatever you too they wouldn't go out with us…we are like only 16" another girl said.

"we can hope" Janice said. What did she know? I have had this huge crush on Edward ever since I was 16 years old because he saved me from falling down the stairs.

*flashback*

I had just gone to go pick up a dress Esme had bought for me from Italy when she had gone their during the summer.

"Bye Esme! I really love the dress but you shouldn't have!" I said walking toward the stairs.

"Oh Bella nonsense it is going to look spectacular on you" I smiled at her and forgot the stair were close by when I tripped over the banister. Waiting for the stairs to bruise my body two arms came intact with my waist and I was set on the ground. Turning to see my savior I ducked my head and immediately recognized the scent, it was Edward.

"Bella please be careful." Edward said embracing me.

"Thank you Edward"

"I am walking you down the stairs" Edward said.

"no Edward" but it was too late he was walking with me holding the side of my body. When we finally made it to the door I thanked him and he closed the door muttering something…

*End of flashback*

I knew the brothers because I myself lived at the Brandon's which was next door to the cullens mansion and were my best friend since forever lived. Esme the owner of this restaurant and Sarah Alices mom took me as their child after Renee my mom died. I wasA wreck because I had already lost Charlie that same year. Edward would at times play with Alice and I or we would see them in high school from time to time. Alice, Rosalie (my other best friend), and I were always made fun of, which I don't understand because they were beautiful. The Cullens however lived the life of luxury all their lives theywere always considered popular.

Now Alice, Rosalie, and I lived in a lovely flat in New York and we all had two jobs even though we didn't need them we liked to have the feeling of assurance in our lives. My parents had left me with a lot of money but I only used it for University. Alice has her own line of clothing and Rosalie is a super model but also a car designer. I looked at the clock and saw 3 hours had passed, most of the people were gone, The banks were still awaiting their guests, and I had a mirror to clean.

Edward= 23

Bella =22

Alice=22

Rosalie=23 (had to start in their class because her b-day is in December.)

Jasper=22

Emmett=25

hope you guys liked it! please comment


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

EPOV

"Edward honey!" My mothers voice had cut through my thoughts easily, I just didn't want her too.

"yes"

"I need you to go outside and talk to the Banks…I feel the need to do something special for the next time they come in. maybe you can sit and have dinner with them?" she asked anxiously.

"I will think about it mom" I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the chef and crew who were working up a menu for tomorrows guest.

"anthing you recommend?" I asked hating the silence. All my life I found it hard to be in a room or area with other people and not talk.

"well sir our special today is the chicken parmesan" the chef was about to continue when he was cut off.

"whats in it that is so special?" I asked honestly curious.

"the secret sauce our dear chef refuses to tell us about" a silky voice answered my question. I turned around to see Bella Swan her smile illuminating the very mood of the kitchen. Her chocolate brown hair, her cheeks painted with a faint red, and her long, mahogany hair cascading down her back. It was a sight that could make all men psychotic, including the waiters who were ogling at her.

"Can the boss's son not even know about the secret sauce?" I asked sweetly.

"sorry sir I could tell you but then I would have to kill you" Bella and Angela, who had just joined the crowd laughed loudly at my curiosity. I missed hearing her voice…If I wanted a chance to dine with her I would have to ask her.

"so Bella what do you recommend?" she thought deeply about the question that was thrown at her.

"Ummmm….the chef makes a mean Mushroom ravioli…but you may not like it." she looked down shyly.

"I guess I will have the mushroom ravioli, but I do need it to be wrapped up and ready to go in about 20 minutes because I am awfully tired." I yawned to add the effect and realized I hadn't even asked her to join be for dinner.

Come on Edward you can do this…. "Bella…."

Okay now you can just ask her" would you join me while I wait?" phew…now that wasn't so hard. Right?

"I don't know…I am working…and…" she was going to say no. oh god please send a savior to save me.

"nonsense!" Angela interrupted thankfully. Bella looked at me and smiled. Wait she smiled AT ME!!!!!!! My heart was jumping out of my chest.

"I guess I can" I walked over to her took her hand in mine, enjoying the warmth tat radiated off of it and walked out of the kitchen feeling like a million dollars.

BPOV

I couldn't believe Edward wanted to sit with me. I was beyond nervous, he was gorgeous. I looked at him memorizing all his features. His bronze hair that was combed back, his green eyes that shined brightly under the lights in the restaurant. His cheek bones were angled so when he would look at me and smile it made me wonder how such a man was created. I took over and guided him to a table near the front while he pushed me towards the back. I decided it was my turn to let someone show me to a table.

"so how have you been Bella?" he asked taking me out of my staring.

"I have been great Edward. You?"

"fine. So Esme was telling me you are also a publisher am I mistaken?"

"no" "I have been with my publishing company for a year now and enjoy every moment of it."

"so what kind of books have truly intrigued you?"

"Edward are you going to keep asking me questions or do I get to ask some?"

"hmmmm….20 questions it is!" he grinned at me. The same grin he had as a child.

"so how do you like it here in New York? And how is Emmett and Jasper!? Gosh I miss the heck out of them."

"Well I love New York, still after all these years and cant find one reason to leave it behind." "as for my brothers they are doing fine. Emmett is now one of the four company owners and he owns the Lakers. Jasper also owns most of the companies and teaches the civil war classes as many universities. So that was 2 questions, now its my turn." I looked around the restaurant to see the Banks leaving their dinner with sad faces. But before I could ask Edward what his question was he walked to the couple and asked them something. They smiled at me and then shook their heads eagerly agreeing to whatever Edward had said. He walked back looked at his watch and then at me.

"I was wondering if you would like to join the banks for dinner here on Friday?" he asked sweetly. Alice and Rose were going to freak about this.

"is the EDWARD CULLEN asking me on a date?" I asked. He bent down so he was eye to eye with me.

"yes…I want the ISABELLA MARIE SWAN to accompany me for dinner."

"I would love to!" I smiled at him. he turned around, picked up his dinner, and walked back to our table.

"hey I get to ask the next question." okay well that was a complete surprise. But this is Edward Cullen and I am sure he is full of surprises. I watched him leave the restaurant and nearly fell onto the table. Now I needed an outfit and my two best friends. I went back into the kitchen and saw Esme was talking away with Sarah and Alice. When did Alice come in? she squealed as she saw me and hugged me, for a pint sized woman she had the power of a jungle cat. Her eyes were green and her hair a jet black that was short and flat ironed today. She did have a business meeting today and was looking cute in her

"I cant believe you are going on a date with Edward!! My neighbor Edward! The Edward who's brothers name is Jasper and neighbors name is Alice!!! ME!!!!" she jumped up and down but was pulled back by her mom.

"honey you guys are going to look great together!" she started to Jump like Alice had and Esme started to join.

"I always loved you as a daughter and now you are going to be closer to one!!!"

"guys is just asking me to have dinner with the Banks. it's a Friendly gesture!" how much I wished it was the exact opposite of a friendly gesture.

"you know you want it to be the exact opposite of a friendly gesture!!" she squealed yet again and that caused me to crack a smile.

"ahhhh!!! I knew it! We can all be future Cullens!! Honestly related." what did she say?

"all?"

"you, me, and Rose! She has been crushing on Emmett since forever!"

"yay I will get the best daughters ever!!!!" Esme yelled.

"but we need to find you a outfit! I will do your hair and makeup!"

"and you are not working on Friday honey!!" Esme said.

"okay we go shopping tomorrow!!!" Sarah yelled. Now I was for sure they were mother and daughter. As I looked at them plan every detail out I couldn't help but smile at the people who I truly loved and could not live with out.

thanks for reading and please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back...back again! i know its been awhile, but in my defense i had lost this story which is equally my responsibility. Now that it's been found i am excited and ready to post the story! :) well i hope you enjoy**

Ch. 3 skimpy outfits and Alice  
Here I was sitting in my office waiting for the long day ahead, since I had finished most of my work I would be leaving at lunch. How I wish I could be happy about the news but what was I going to do about Alice, and Esme, and Sarah! I think I was going to take some of the work Elise had to do today…but Alice knew that I could finish work super fast.

"Bella!" oh no! kill me now!

"I am here. And now we can go shopping! Esme and my mom aren't going to make it though but that means there will be more girl bonding time!"

"oh yay" I said with faux excitement.

"hey you look really cute today! And is that the outfit I bought you?" cgi/set?id=14713348 Only Alice would remember all the outfits I have.

"umm… yah I thought I might wear it today because I know the way you are but hey I see your wearing the top I picked out!" I smiled liking the choice I had made. It was a brown chiffon top unlike my blue top but she paired it beautifully with white pants. cgi/set?id=14914541

"awww! You noticed too. Okay now that we look great we can go get lunch." she walked out of the office and made our way to the her car again.

"of course the PORSCHE!" I got into the car and looked at Alice who was smiling. As were driving Alice stopped the car right in the middle of the road.

"I cant believe I forgot!" I started to panic. " AHHHH! My lipstick is at home and now I will have horrible faded lips!" she started to mope while I gave her a death glare.

"What?" she asked. REALLY!

"I hate you Alice Brandon!"

"I love you too!" Even though I am really freaked out by the move Alice had pulled and earlier I would never really hate Alice she was my sister. I needed her.

"so…." Alice said walking into the restaurant.

"so…"

"do you think I will ever get a real chance with Jasper!" she was literally jumping out of her seat.

Just then Jasper walked in with a fake blonde who looked like she was trying to steal Rosalie's look. I have seen many people in my life and none of them have been as dressed as skimpy as she was. random_for_my_story/set?id=15014482  
It wasn't completely bad but Alice would hate it.

"ummm….Alice I think your going to have to answer your own question. Look" I pointed to the couple who were at the moment touching each other every where.

"what the HELL?" Alice screamed. Everyone in the restaurant looked at her and I felt my face pale.

'I mean…" she was looking for something to say. "ummm… god I totally forgot to pay one of my bills! I am so sorry!" she announced to the others. During the interruption I saw that we had also stopped Jasper and the mystery girls game. I glared at her as people began to go back to their conversations.

"why is he here with her!" she had the saddest face on. When Alice was 8 years old she had promised herself she would marry Jasper…it was cute back then but now just sad.

"I don't know!" "I don't keep a freakin tracker in my pants"

"what just because I get asked one time by Edward I know his family background? Really Alice? REALLY?" I looked at her. She mumbled something but went on about shopping and how I should no Edwards background.

We had finally made our way out of the restaurant and to our shopping expeditions. Who knew I mean after that scene we would make our way out of that place!

"okay well lets go into mode it's the new French boutique! And then we can go to the other boutiques. Gosh I love New York!" {mode means Fashion}

"of course you do" I rolled my eyes and walked into the boutique stunned to see Rosalie here!"

"Rose! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to relax today! Take a step out of reality!" she was always working and traveling! I wanted her to relax at home.

"hey! My best friend is going on a date with the brother of the cutest guy on this planet and cant I help her and you cant wear something ugly on your date with the guy you are meant to be with and will be married to. What kind of friend do you think I am?" she asked.

"you and Alice are going to drive me crazy!"

"c'mon darling lets go get your outfit!" they screamed into my hear.

"Jeez my so called best friends want me for Emmett and Jasper! Thanks" I said. They dragged me into the rooms and finally we got our outfits.

"and yeah she was wearing this outfit that had an okay color scheme but a midriff at a 5 star restaurant!" Alice was reading way to much into this, hopefully Rosalie was sane.

"no way! A midriff that is so ugly! I remember one of the models were wearing a jean mini skirt! Who does that?" Great I lost her too. "to think your boy toy is with stupid girls! At least my Emmett is okay!" wow they aren't even going out!

"boy toy and my Emmett?" I asked.

"did we stutter!" Whatever.

"Well guys I have to head down to the restaurant tonight and I cant wait till tomorrow! Thanks for helping me like you always do! Hey Alice either you drop me off or I will take your car and you can go with Rose back to the house."

'hey just take my car for tonight and can you get the gas?"

"Thanks Alice and I will take care of your baby! Bye Rosie see you at home. I will pick you guys up something to eat" I left with Alice's car keys in my hand and drove off to Le Tapis. I would have to wear the same outfit I had on but I could put my tag on!

"hey Mike its so good to see you!"

"Hi Bella you looking good today!" Mike was nice and he had a really sweet wife Jessica. We had all gone to high school together and Mike and I had tried to go out but we were better friends.

_Flashback_

Sophomore year 10th grade

"Hey Jessica" I waved over to her.

"Bella can I talk with you?"

"yeah of course" she walked toward the library and once there was no one around she stopped.

"Bella I know you and Mike are going out but I really need to tell you the truth"

"what? Mike and I arent going out anymore it was like a 1 day thing."

"Really?" that's great! I have had a crush on him since forever!" to say I was shocked was an understatement!

"hey you want me to talk to him?"

"yeah"

-  
Later at lunch

"hey mike! we need to talk?" he looked at me pointedly and led me out of the cafeteria.

"Bella if this is about us getting back together"

"oh no! ummmm...what do you think about Jessica?" please dont say what do you mean! *crosses finger.

"what do you mean?" Damn Idiot! I went out with him.

"She likes you! and not "hey mike i like that color" its "hey mike I've wanted to go out with you since hmm...i dont know forever!" i really didnt know how to do these type of things.

"well when you put it that way! i love her! she is gorgeous and sweet and has a nice a..."

"yeah! i am a girl! Remember?"

"sorry" he said smiling sheepishly.

"its okay just get your butt back in there and ask her out!'

"cool! bye Bells"

"see ya."

Flashback end

And the rest was history! I hadn't even realized I was at the back of the restaurant till I saw Steve one of the Kitchen men.

"hey date with Cullen tomorrow?" wow! He knew.

"Friendly dinner with the Banks! And how did you know?"

"The kitchen guys no everything!" he winked at me and went back to work. Hmmm…I guess they do! Surprised I walked up to the front and dreamed of my friendly dinner with Edward. How I wished it was so much more. He did say it was a date Right?  
**  
**

**Well! now that I've got the story back they'll be more updates! i hope you liked it! reviews=love=faster updates.**

**check out my other stories"**

**Remember and Regret-dickward!**

**War Cries-the mobward!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well since i talk to much already...Here's the next chapter. roses are reds, violets are blue, steph meyer owns the characters, so you cant sue. :) read that on another profile but hey!**

Ch.4 Are you CEREAL?

EPOV

"Blah blah blah blah blah!" Emmett yelled. Why did I get such idiot brothers why?

"shut up let me explain!" I said trying to tell him about the Date I was going to have with Bella tonight. Hmmmmm… Bella…her brown chocolate eyes and her lushes lips I just want to grab them and..

"what the hell you didn't tell me your going out with Bella Swan ? Bella the girl who lived next door to us and with Alice! The one who's been best friends with Rosalie!"

"Do you know another Isabella Swan?" I asked.

"maybe!" I was really going to kill him.

"Emmett shut up, Just shut up I need some time to sort this out" I said exasperated.

"I think you need some brotherly bonding time. You know!" I looked at him questionably. " are you cereal?" he glared at me.

"okay number one I do not know! And number two who the hell says CEREAL?" he was truly dumber than any other person on this planet.

"I the hell say CEREAL! I was thinking we can go to the bars and just talk" he looked at me pointedly like I was suppose to know this is what Jasper and him do when they supposedly "talk" at a bar.

"no! I am not going to a bar. You know how bad it was last time"

Flashback

Junior year…

"Edward Get your bony butt down here!" Emmett yelled. I had just finished writing a paper that was due on Monday and I really wanted to talk to the teacher about it before hand. I heard footsteps smacking the hard wood floor and then.

"oh Edward, Edward where for out thou EDWARD?" suddenly the door whisked open and there stood my two brothers.

"I am kind of Busy at the moment" I said annoyed. Jasper walked over to the Lap top and smirked.

"He's writing a paper! ON A FRIDAY!" and that's when they started to laugh loudly.

"AWWW POOKIE! EVERY ONE KNOWS YOU WRITE YOUR REPORT ON SUNDAY! HELLO PROCRASTINATION IS THE WAY TO GO! WOOHOO!" Emmett had just pumped his massive arms in the air to get the affect. I got up and hit him in the shin. And Because Emmett was a massive man it probably hurt me more. But still he played melodramatic and tried to convince me to got to a new club.

"come on! You hit me! I am so going to tell mom!" Emmett yelled. Really?

"NO! no way am I going to a club! I only drink champagne when mom says its cool too. that's at dinner only." I held my head in pride until I felt two people picking me up and throwing me down the stairs.

"Well you are so going! You could have just said no and I would have been like cool but you were like "mommy said to only drink when grownups come over" waaaaaah" he was trying to imitate me and it wasn't working!

But five minutes later I was being held in the back of a jeep by Jasper and heading off to Cleopatra, a so called Bangin club, Emmett had reassured me before we left.

"Hey bro stop squirming your going to love this! I promise."

We walked out two hours later! Each of us with a small complimentary memory…bruises.  
I glared at my brothers as we rode back home at 9'o clock. So much for a fucking night out.

End flashback.

"okay okay!" Emmett said with his hands up. He left the room yelling around the house including the words, Edward, jerk, kick his, nerd, and no fair. Who knew after living on our own now he would still scream. Mom and Dad had called us back because they wanted us to be here for some time. They said the house was missing something.

"what did you do to make him talk so loud." Jasper said taking the cotton out of his ears.

"I really don't know Jazz! But how was your date?" I asked casually. See out of the three brothers Jasper got the dates easily. It was only because he wouldn't talk but just listen…however when the girls didn't talk at times then what where you suppose to do? And that ladies and gentleman was where he for me I was on a no date status, I was perfectly lonely.

"it was okay. The highlight was a girl screaming at her friend and looking at me and my date. She gave me a sort of disgusted look, gave a decent excuse, and tended back to her friend."

"did you know them? And why did she look at you disgusted?" I asked.

"well thinking about it!" he said sitting down on my bed. " she looked like Alice and I am pretty sure Bella was with her" my face froze. And for a second Jasper looked at me like I was crazy and then he froze as well.

"oh shit! If that was Alice she probably saw how I was with that girl" he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "she probably thinks I am a pig"

"ha I guess I can find out tonight when Bella and I have dinner with the Banks." I said patting his back trying to cheer him up. I knew that he liked Alice almost as much as I did…10 years ago. But he had some trouble controlling who he really was, Jasper had been like this ever since we were children. It's the way we dealt with things that had made us so different and unexpected for our parents. Jasper used others to fill voids, Emmett joked around, and I simply sunk into myself.

" Edward seriously? Please, And now since you'll be having dinner with Bella I can make a move on Alice! That is, once you clear the air." he said looking over at me with pleading eyes.

"I will have to think about it," he nodded his head accepting my offer, " But get the hell out, I have to rest a little before I go get the flowers for my date" he left my room rubbing his hands together, probably glad he had some sort of light in his situation.

But enough about him, I had a date for heaven's sake.

BPOV

The day in the office seemed to whisk away and I was now standing in the bathroom ready to go. Thanks to Alice and Rose, my hair was set in loose curls, and my make up accentuated my bone structure. There words not mine. cgi/set?id=14836679

"you are ready to go! So when is he going to pick you up?" dammit! Was I suppose to go there or was he suppose to pick me up? See I knew this was a bad idea, I should have never agreed to go.

my phone brought me out of my despair,"Hello"

"Bella Darling are you ready for your date?" Esme asked kindly.

"yes" I said quietly, trying to convince myself.

"Great! Honey Edward said to come by the restaurant and meet with him upfront so he can take you in." phew now I knew what to do.

"thanks! I really didn't know where to go!"

She let out a huge sigh. "of course he wouldn't tell you were to go he was too busy trying to act to suave in front of you. But I should let you go dear." I laughed and hung up the phone with a smile on my face.

"well ladies, it seems that Edward will not be picking me up so I should get going" I said apprehensively, knowing all too well that they would want to take me themselves.

"Awww! Bella I really want to take you there" Alice and Rose said. Then they stopped gave each other a look and grabbed both sides of my arms.

"we'll take you" they said.

"no that is not going to work. " I said pulling my arms out of their strong hold. "What if I have a horrible time and want to come home? Or he regrets asking me and deserts me. huh? What happens then?" I asked.

Alice came over and swung an arm around my waist, hugging me close."Bella, we both know that's not going to happen-"

"but you can't guaran-"

Rose interrupted me this time "yes, I can guarantee that you'll have an amazing time because you two are the most skeptical and analytical people I know. Obviously you've thought about this and you want to do it. "

I breathed out a sigh of relief, Rose always knew what to say to make me calm. She had this way of making you feel like an idiot but calm at the same time.

"I take from your silence that you agree with Rosalie's logic so, we'll take her car." we all piled into Rose's prized possession, it was a gift she had given herself after signing her contract with Giorgio Armani. Her BMW 640i convertible was a sleek, clean, white as ice beauty and she took it out with her whenever she had a chance to.

Like always I sat in the back while Alice sat shotgun, changing from station to station. Turning around in her seat she looked at my face and smiled, "I know that look, you're nervous still. Just remember we'll be just around the corner, were going to go to _Delilah's _for a sober girls night out. Plus we have nothing else better to do than be here close by so you have that reassurance but its not like you need it. Now like a good little duckie get out and have the best date of your life. your momma hens didn't raise no fool." She laughed and I got out by myself after they both blew me kisses. I turned walking towards the front and looked around to see if Edward would be outside or already inside with a table.

"Hello Beautiful" someone whispered in my ear. I turned around to meet Edward in a button up and some black slacks with a vest on top. Gosh I could just melt in his green eyes, And look how silky his hair, I would do anything in this moment to give his hair a good tug. But I had to keep my lust at bay, its not like I could just jump, I wasn't a whore. Jeez.

"you look quite handsome if I may say so myself" I said and then blushed immediately. He put an arm around my waist and escorted me into_ Le Tapis_. After getting seated and waiting for the Banks Edward turned towards me.

smiling his oh so delicious smile he said "now that we have some time to kill. I believe it was my turn to ask the questions"

Well I hoped you guys liked it! Please leave a comment I love those!


	5. Chapter 5

**Blahblahblah….i own nothing….yadaydyaya**

**Well here it is…**

* * *

CH.5 A toast to 3 solid hours

"Answer away" she said freely, he cheeks turning a rosy red. Ah the famous Bella blush, I knew I should have asked her something else but my thoughts slipped.

"Why do you blush so much?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I am sorry I just wanted to know it's been on my mind ever since elementary school." now she will definitely know I was looking at her all these years. AAHHHHH! I am an idiot.

"It's alright Edward I just thought you were joking, I really don't know…my mom said I am so pale that the color is trying to break its way through me, like I am truly colorful inside. I know It's stupid" she blushed looking down, clearly embarrassed. And I myself didn't exactly feel happy either, here I am trying to get the girl of my dreams to love me and I make her uncomfortable.

"Bella you are the most Colorful person I know" I looked at her trying to send a message through my eyes.

"prove it" she said quietly.

"I don't have to" she was about to say something else when the Banks walked through the door.

"Hello Mrs. Banks how are you?" I asked, she was my mother's good friend. However her son and I never really got along well. He was too…easy.

"I am as fresh as a daisy, glad to see you to here. Feels good not to be stood up."

"now now" Bella interrupted. "we will try not to reminisce on the past. We are all here and we can finally get ready for a lovely dinner, right Mr. Banks?" she smiled. God she was amazing.

"of course. No one could say it better dear. And Please dear we have known each other far too long to get all fancy, call me Henry."

"and do call me Rosetta" I smiled and held Bella's seat as she sat down. As did Henry, but not before giving me a sly wink.

"so what sounds good" I said smiling. "I was thinking Pate de campagne maison for starters?"

"sounds delicious. What do you think honey?" Henry said.

"I think that sounds delicious" they gave nodded at one another and Henry placed his left hand on to Rosetta's right. Wow I guess this is what I was missing in my life. I mean looking at Henry now I felt that gap in my heart grow wider than before. One look at the couple and you knew that they adored one another. I wish I had that. I wanted that. I'm sure I needed it.

"Bella?" she was staring at the couple, her eyebrows pulled together in a concentrated look.

"oh? Ummm.. Yes sounds good" I questioned her with my eyes and she just gave me as stiff nod and smile.

"Okay well here is the waiter, just in time"

"hello I am Dean, I will be your waiter for tonight what can I get you?" he looked at Bella most of the time.

I cleared my throat. " I would like some white wine preferably Piat de D'or. Bella what would you like?" I said a little possessive.

She gave me a hard look. "the same" she smiled kindly and that left a dead look on my face.

"I will have the Alsace, and I believe Rosetta will have the same." he questioned.

"yes, thank you, we will also have Pate de campagne maison" he wrote it down.

"is that all you need? Or are you ready to order ?"

"that is all right for now." I really wanted him to go, this kid was hired by Esme so I knew he was great but his obvious glances at my date were beginning to evoke feelings I have never felt before.

"ok, be right back" he said taking one last look at Bella and leaving.

"Bella when did he start?" Rosetta asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"oh well I am not sure, I don't know him"

"well he is absolutely adorable, isn't he Henry?" I growled a little too loudly.

"Edward is much more adorable, but yes he is okay" he gave me a look that said "you owe me"

"Oh Henry!" Rosetta said leaving the last conversation behind. "James called us last night, he needs about 300 dollars and I said I will talk to you." And then the Jealousy was replaced with Hatred. Was that what it was? Jealousy.

"NO! I will not give him any more of my money, ever since he got out of high school he has done nothing but take my money and gamble it off." James was always a ladies' man and he never talked to me because I wasn't "cool" enough. Hence smoking or drinking.

"I am behind Henry 100%, Rosetta, James has taken the liberty to stand you up with Victoria numerous amounts of time and I will not let that happen again. Please don't let James take over." I was practically begging at the end.

"well I guess we are going to have to discuss that a little later on honey. It's upsetting he is deserting us but we have no choice but to carry on with our lives. I find it hard to believe why a son and daughter in law can't find the time to come visit their parents but always have time to gamble." Rosetta just stared at her glass, we all knew she was broken up by this. Her eyes told her story and to an outsider like Bella it wouldn't be hard to notice the pain that engulfed them.

"You know I really thought this dinner would be refreshing but all its making me think about is my son. I do not want to leave you two here abandoned but as you can see" he paused and looked at his wife who was now crying " it's time for us to go. I do apologize and thank you, we should do this another time. Soon Edward and Bella you my dear looked beautiful. Edward is a lucky man" he tapped Rosetta who seemed distant and peacefully said there farewells to both of us.

As they left Dean came back with the drinks to kill my mood. "Are they leaving?" he asked a little annoyed. I could feel his pain, holding 4 wine glasses and walking all the way across the restaurant with them is not fun, however I didn't care.

"ya think!" surprisingly I wasn't the one who was saying it.

"-" he left leaving the two wine glasses and one bottle.

"well I believe we still have 3 solid hours." I said turning into her.

"I believe we do" she smiled, while picking up a glass of wine and handing it to me and taking one for herself to take a sip and toast.

"to three solid hours!" Bella said.

"to three solid hours!" I said back tipping the glass. Man was I one lucky fucker.

***thanks for reading. I have been a bit all over the place with this story so I may have to go back and edit the last few chapters. Though I didn't want to disappoint anyone, I decided to keep the story up and wait until I can get all the chapters re-edited . thanks and leave reviews


End file.
